Final Fantasy Talent Show!
by Quistis' twin sister Sunny
Summary: A talent show starring characters from FF6 all the way to 10! *UPDATE* Everyone has given their performance! Time for you to vote!
1. Final Fantasy 8

Final Fantasy Talent Show.  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny.  
  
Disclaimer: All songs used are property of their respectful owners. The characters of FF6-10 are not mine, they belong the SquareSoft, the almighty god.  
  
A/N: This is a little thing I came up with while I was brainstorming ideas for my new serious (*GASP*) fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
FF8  
  
A little green imp runs onto stage, holding a microphone in it's right hand. "Welcome to The Final Fantasy Talent Show!" Cheers come from the audience and the imp smiles. "Our first contestants are Squall Leonheart, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tillmitt from Balamb! Let's give them a stupedous welcome!"  
  
The crowd went wild as the imp quickly left the stage and the curtains rose. In one corner stood Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie. And in the other corner stood Squall, Seifer, and Irvine. In the middle stood Zell, holding a blue electric gutair. Music started to play and the spotlights shone on everyone.  
  
"Give it to me baby," The three girls sang meloudisly to the guys.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" The boys replied.  
  
"Give it to me baby."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"And all the girlys say I'm pretty fly for a white guy," Zell belted out, and started to play on the gutair. Loud "THUMPS" could be heard in the audience as girls swooned over Zell.  
  
"Uno, dos, trece, quatro, cinco cinco seis." Irvine stood away from the group and walked up to the front of the stage, just behind Zell, a microphone in his hand.  
  
"You know it's kind of hard just to get along today, our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway. He may not have a clue where, and he may not have style, but everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial!" Irvine sang the words proudly as everyone went into the chorus.  
  
"So don't debate, a player straight, you know he really doesn't get it anyway. He's gonna play the field, and keep it real, for you know the way, for you know the way-ay. So if you don't rate, just overcompensate, at least you'll know you can always go on Edea Lake*. The world needs wannabe's, so hey, hey, do that brand new thing." Irvine backed up and took his place back into the corner.  
  
"Give it to me baby," The girls sang once again.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby!" The tone went slightly higher.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"And all the girlys say I'm pretty fly--" Zell belted out once again, but the girls interrupted him.  
  
"For a white guy," They said tauntingly. Seifer pushed Squall to the front of the stage where Irvine stood before. Squall looked around nervously.  
  
"He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice, but they didn't have Ice Cube, so he bought Vanilla Ice. Now cruising on his T-board, he sees homies as he pass, but if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass!" It was no surprise that Squall didn't want to sing, for he sang terribly off tune. He sheepishly backed into his place with Seifer and Irvine as everyone started the chourus again.  
  
"So don't debate, a player straight, you know he really doesn't get it anyway. He's gonna play the field, and keep it real, for you know the way, for you know the way-ay. So if you don't rate, just overcompensate, at least you'll know you can always go on Edea Lake. The world needs wannabe's, so hey, hey, do that brand new thing." Seifer stole Squall's microphone and Squall's eyes started to water. With a smirk, he walked to the front of the stage.  
  
"Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's gettin' ink done, he asked for a circle, but they drew a weird loopedy loop thing. Friends say he's trying too hard, and he's not quite hip, but in his own mind, he's, the dopest trip!" Seifer sang magnificintly and turned around to see Squall crying like a baby. Seifer took his place back with the two and Irvine finally quieted Squall down.  
  
"Give it to me baby..." The girls sang nervously, looking over at the sniffing, red-eyed Squall.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"Give it to me baby."  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"  
  
"So--" They started the chourus but Seifer ran to the front of the stage holding a microphone.  
  
"And all the girlys say Zell is pretty fly for a chicken-wuss!" Seifer sang proudly and Zell shot him a death glare.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Zell screamed and rose his fists. Everyone nervously sang the chourus as if nothing was going on.  
  
"So don't debate, a player straight, you know he really doesn't get it anyway. He's gonna play the field, and keep it real, for you know way, for you know way-ay. So if you don't rate, just overcompensate, at least you'll know you can always go on Edea Lake..." Zell was already running around the stage chasing Seifer as Seifer was running away from him laughing like a mad-mad.  
  
"The world needs wannabe's, the world loves wannabe's, so let's get some more wannabe's, and hey, hey, do that brand new thing!" They sang the rest of the chorus louder than ever and Seifer and Zell made it to the front of the stage. Zell had his back facing the audience, and Seifer stood a little farther away. Seifer had an evil grin on his face and slowly inched closer to Zell. Finally they were about an inch away from eachother, and Seifer gently pushed Zell's shoulder with his index finger. Zell lost his balance and fell, the hundreds of fans carrying him away.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" Zell cried out to Seifer, but Seifer only stood on the stage laughing.  
  
"Wow, uh...wasn't that great?!" The imp yelled to the audience, walking back on stage as the curtains fell back down. "Anyways, comming up next, the people from FF7!"  
  
*Rumor has it that Edea killed Ricky Lake, married her husband, and stole her talkshow. That is why her last name is now Lake.  
  
Song- Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)- OffSpring. 


	2. Final Fantasy 7

Final Fantasy Talent Show.  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Disclaimer: All songs used are property of their respectful owners. The characters of FF6-10 are not mine, they belong the SquareSoft, the almighty god.  
  
A/N: This is a little thing I came up with while I was brainstorming ideas for my new serious (*GASP*) fic. Enjoy! Oh, and a little Aeris bashing in the end, but it's not horrible. Just being safe. Also, thanks for pointing out that No Doubt did not do the song Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) and that it was actually Offspring.  
  
Warnings: OOCness, Aeris bashing, stupidity...and you can't forget the porkrinds!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
FF7  
  
"And we're back!" The green imp said happily, "And now presenting...Final Fantasy 7!" The imp hurried off stage and the red curtians rose. The stage was dark, but you could make out 10 figures standing in two lines.  
  
Spotlights illuminated the stage and the crowd cheered. In the first row, starting from the far left, stood Barret, Vincent, Yuffie in the middle, Rufus, and Red XIII on the far right. In the row behind them, starting from the far left stood Cid, Tifa, Cloud in the middle, Aeris and Cait Sith on the far right. Music started to play and Yuffie stood up in front, holding a microphone. Everyone else started to dance.  
  
"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're O.K. If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away," Yuffie sang beautifully and the crowd cheered. She grinned and winked at the audience before continuing, "they can beg and they can plead, but they can't see the light, that's right. 'Cause the boy with those cold, hard, colored orbs, is always Mister Right, 'cause we are..."  
  
"Living in a materia world, and I am a materia girl. You know that we are living in a materia world, and I am a materia girl." The other girls helped sing the chorus and Tifa pushed Cloud up to the front next to Yuffie.  
  
"Some boys romance, some boys slow dance, that's all right with me. If they can't raise my interest, then I have to let them be," Mesmerized, Cloud inched closer to Yuffie but she smiled and pushed him away, walking to the edge of the stage, "some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play. Only boys who save their gil, make my rainy day, 'cause they are,"  
  
"Living in a materia world, and I am a materia girl. You know that we are living in a materia world, and I am a materia girl," Cid had to pull away the heartbroken Cloud back to his place as Yuffie threw an oragami materia into the crowd.  
  
"Living in a materia world," Yuffie sang.  
  
"Materia," The boys all sang in the background.  
  
"Living in a materia world, living in a materia world."  
  
"Materia."  
  
"Living in a materia world," Yuffie paused, "boys may come and boys may go, and that's all right you see. Experience has made me rich, and now they're after me, 'cause everybody's..."  
  
"Living in a materia world, and I am a materia girl. You know that we are living in a materia world. and I am a materia girl." Yuffie started busting out some moves also as they neared the end of the song. The crowd went wild and security had to keep back the crowd from piling onto the stage.  
  
"A materia, a materia, a materia--" Yuffie was cut short by a low growl comming from the audience. The background music kept playing but everyone stopped singing. All of a sudden Sephiroth jumps onto the stage, his Masamume out and ready.  
  
"This is for not letting me be a part of the talent show!" He said angrily as he slashed the sleeve to Yuffie's outfit off.  
  
"AIEE!!" She started running around, and Sephiroth chased after her. The others watched them nervously then began to sing.  
  
"Living in a materia world,"  
  
"Materia." Yuffie stopped running and bent down, holding onto her knees to catch her breath. Just then, Sephiroth came running towards her, only to run into the wall as she bent down. She ran back to the front of the stage just as Sephiroth slid slowly off the brick wall.  
  
"Living in a materia world," They all belted out the last few words and the crowd cheered. All of them left except for Yuffie and Cloud. Yuffie stood there taking in all the fame while Cloud stood in the corner staring. Cid came back on stage and started to drag Cloud off stage while he struggled.  
  
"I LOVE YOU YUFFIE!! SCREW AERIS! I CAN GIVE YOU ALL THE MATERIA YOU WANT!!!"  
  
"Yeah...riiight Cloud. I've seen how much Materia you got...you've spent all your gil on beer and pork rinds." The imp said, walking on stage, "Anyways, up next, Final Fantasy 6!!"  
  
Song: Material Girl-Madonna 


	3. Final Fantasy 6?

Final Fantasy Talent Show  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Disclaimer: All songs used are property of their respectful owners. The characters of FF6-10 are not mine, they belong the SquareSoft, the almighty god.  
  
A/N: This is a little thing I came up with while I was brainstorming ideas for my new serious (*GASP*) fic. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: OOCness, feeble attempts to strip professionaly.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
FF10  
  
The green imp rushed onto the stage, holding a sheet of paper. "Oh dear, seems like FF6 can't perform...they have a slight, er...hostage situation...."  
  
*BACKSTAGE*  
  
"Move another muscle and I cut it off!" A mysterious voice yelled.  
  
"No! Not my manhood! For the love of god, don't move Celes!" Sabin cried out despratly.  
  
"Dammit Ultros, when are you going to give up? This is about the 100th time we have had to kill you!" Locke yelled and jumped next to Ultros.  
  
"What are you going to do, huh? You're just a theif." Ultros stated bluntly.  
  
"TREASURE HUNTER!" Locke yelled and punched Ultros.  
  
"That's it! I'm cutting it off!" Ultros said.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
*BACK TO IMP*  
  
"Eheh, don't pay any attention to those voices...anyways, here to fill in for them...Final Fantasy 10!" The imp rushed off stage and the curtains rose. The stage was dim lighted, and Tidus sat in the middle of the stage, asleep.  
  
"Um, is Tidus supposed to be asleep?" Yuna asked, peeking out at Tidus from one side of the stage.  
  
"No...lemme see if I can wake him up," Wakka answered, walking out on stage. The crowd was silent and Wakka flashed them a quick smile and stopped next to Tidus. He bent over and poked him.  
  
"More sleep, must...kill...evil monkeys..." Tidus groaned quietly. Wakka sighed and walked over to the rest of the group.  
  
"He's not waking up," Wakka whispered. Rikku smiled.  
  
"I know what we can do!" She squealed and whispered her plan to the group. They nodded and then all walked onto stage, surrounding Tidus. Auron, Kimahri, Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu started to hum. Wakka and Seymour started to sway side to side as Tidus twitched in his sleep.  
  
"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Wakka started to sing.  
  
"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Seymour joined in.  
  
"A wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay," The others sang softly, and they too, started to sway back and forth.  
  
"Near the village, the peaceful village, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Wakka sang.  
  
"Near the village, the peaceful village, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Seymour sang in a slightly higher tone.  
  
"A wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay," The others sang again.  
  
"Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Wakka sang a little more quieter.  
  
"Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the Tidus sleeps tonight..." Seymour sang quieter too.  
  
"A wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma- -" They were cut off by Wakka.  
  
"A weeeeee a weee a wee a wumba waay..." Wakka sang loudly, while the others sang what they were supposed to quietly in the background. Tidus twitched some more and opened his eyes. He sat upright, looking around wildly. He stood up and walked to the front of the stage, thinking it was his turn to sing his part of the song.  
  
"I believe in nuthin, don't play me wrong, you sexy thang, sexy thang," Tidus belted out, throwing off his shirt. The crowd was dead silent and you could hear crickets chirping. Tidus turned around to look at everyone. Seymour walked over to him and put and hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I advise you to just go fall back asleep..." Seymour whispered to him and Tidus nodded, walking back over to where he originally was and fell back asleep.  
  
"A wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay, a wee ma waay..." They sang again and again, gradually getting quieter each time when finally you could hear them no more. The stage darkened and the crowd cheered as the curtains fell. The green imp ran out onto the stage, holding a filled burlap bag.  
  
"Wow, that was, er...heart filling...Anyways, up next will be Final Fantasy 6, cuz I have the booze Ultros wants! Stay tuned!"  
  
Songs: In The Jungle-Lion King Soundtrack (Dunno who the artist is), Some song I heard on the Simpsons while writing this chapter. (It's the episode when Krusty has his final show, and the monkey starts stripping to this song.) 


	4. Final Fantasy 6! (Really)

Final Fantasy Talent Show  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Disclaimer: All songs used are property of their respectful owners. The characters of FF6-10 are not mine, they belong the SquareSoft, the almighty god.  
  
A/N: This is a little thing I came up with while I was brainstorming ideas for my new serious (*GASP*) fic. Enjoy! Oh, and since I was pretty bored today, I edited and reloaded all the other chapters before this!  
  
Warnings: OOCness, ugly hunched imps, and bad chanting.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
FF6.  
  
The imp didn't even bother to run out onto the stage to announce the next performers. After a looong, looong, wait, the crowd finally got to meet their favorites, Final Fantasy 6. The curtains rose and the stage was dark, except for a green spotlight shining in the middle of the floor. A short shadow walked onto stage.  
  
"Uwee hee hee," the trademark laugh was regonized as Kefka walked into the spotlight. He growled and turned to face on of the sides of the stage, motioning for something to come on. A line of 4 or 5 green imps with hunched backs crawled onto stage, going on either side of him. He laughed again.  
  
"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be, It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits!" Kefka sang in a low voice. The green imps danced around in place.  
  
"Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all of the Empire. When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake! My curse made each of them pay, but one little girl got away! Little Terra, beware, Kefka's awake!" Kefka sang loud, and he laughed again as the little imps started prancing around him, singing.  
  
"In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah..." The imps chanted, and continued to prance around on stage.  
  
"Revenge will be sweet..." Kefka said with a smirk, and then a clamour could be heard from one side of the stage. Out rushed Locke, Cyan, Relm, and Sabin ran out and chased out Kefka and the imps. The eerie music stopped playing and a familiar theme song started to play as Locke, Cyan, Relm and Sabin walked off the stage, smiling. Soon after, out walk Terra, Edgar, and Celes. They stood in the middle of the stage, smiling.  
  
"Come and knock on our door..." Edgar sang and the crowd cheered.  
  
"Come and knock on our door..." The girls repeated.  
  
"We've been waiting for you..."  
  
"We've been waiting for you..."  
  
"Where the kisses are--"  
  
"Hers and hers and his," They sang together, "Three's company, too!" Edgar walked closer to the fans, throwing the sailor hat he had on into the audience.  
  
"Come and dance on our floor..." Edgar sang in the same tune as before.  
  
"Come and dance on our floor..." Terra and Celes repeated in a slightly higher tone.  
  
"Take a step that is new..."  
  
"Take a step that is new..."  
  
"We've a loveable space that needs your face," they sang together, "Three's company, too!" The two girls came up to both sides of Edgar and grinned before they all started to sing again, "You'll see that life is a ball again and laughter is callin' for you..."  
  
"Down at our rendezvous..." Edgar sang alone again.  
  
"Down at our rendezvous..." The girls repeated.  
  
"Three's company, too!" They sang together, ending the song. The crowd cheered as one of the fans jumped up on stage and went behind Edgar, pushing him off the stage and into the wave of fans. As Edgar was poked everywhere by the fans that held him up, he bumped into a spikey blonde- haired kid.  
  
"Look's like you got thrown into the crowd too, huh?" The kid said as they finally passed eachother.  
  
"Yeah..." Edgar replied, trying his best to nod his head.  
  
As the curtians fell, the imp came onto stage, holding a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, wasn't that great? Anyways, commming up next, Final Fantasy 9!" The crowd cheered and became silent as they awaited for the next performance. But from behind the curtain came that same eerie music from before and Kefka's laugh.  
  
"In the dark of the night..." You could hear the chanting imps again and Kefka's maniac laughter.  
  
"She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! A the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Terra--ACK! Not you again! Let me perform! PLEASE?! PLLEEEASSSEEEE...." Kefka's desperate crys echoed through the place as he was carried off the stage.  
  
A/N: Heh...one more chapter and all of them have performed! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh, and if you have any ideas on what FF9 should sing, I would be very happy to hear them!  
  
In The Dark of the Night- From the movie, Anastasia, dunno who the artist is.  
  
Three's Company Theme Song- Dunno who the artist is to this either. 


	5. Final Fantasy 9

Final Fantasy Talent Show  
  
Written By: Quistis' twin sister Sunny  
  
Disclaimer: All songs used are property of their respectful owners. The characters of FF6-10 are not mine, they belong the SquareSoft, the almighty god.  
  
A/N: This is a little thing I came up with while I was brainstorming ideas for my new serious (*GASP*) fic. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: OOCness, REALLY bad lyrics. Feeble attempts to be pop stars.  
  
The audience were chatting quietly as they awaited the last performance for the day. Finally, the room darkened, and a drumroll was heard. But, instead of the curtains rising, and FF9 appearing on stage, a large, flatscreen tv lowered down and a shadowed figure appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello, my fellow minions. I interrupt this er...performance concert or whatever you want to call this puny talent show. I will soon raise a large pinwheel and spin it, causing all of you to become my slaves and take over the world! Take that, Cloud! This is for not letting me be in the talent show*! MUAHAHA!" A large red pinwheel appeared on the screen and it rotated slowly, gradually getting faster, and faster. The audience became dazed before the pinwheel broke and yelling could be heard.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, EVIL FEIND!" A voice yelled, which seemed very familiar to Cloud's.  
  
"Wait! No, wait! Don't carry me away! What about my evil minons? PLLLEAAASSSEE let me go!!" As the shadowed figure was carried across the screen, he was waving furiously at the audience. "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO ME!!!!" His voice echoed as the screen faded, and left the stage.  
  
"Err, on with the show?" The imp called over the loud speakers and the curtians rose. The stage was dimly lited but you could see Zidane, Blank, Cinna, Marcus, and Baku, all in a line in matching outfits. They were all looking at the floor but Zidane (who was in the middle) looked up slowly.  
  
"Here we go-oo..." Zidane sang slowly before the music started playing and the stage became brighter. The rest of them raised their heads as they all began to dance.  
  
"Here we go, one more time, everybody's feelin' fine, here we go no- ow..." They all sang as the crowd went in to a burst of cheers.  
  
"Yes yes here we go, FF9 was got the flow!" The background voices sang, which were Vivi, Salamander, Quina, and Steiner.  
  
"Here we go just one more time and everybody's feeling fine, here we go now. Here we go, yeah, if you wanna party with us, just feel free and feel the rhythm, here we go now..."  
  
"Here we go-oo..." Zidane sang and they dance on cue. Just when they were going to sing the next part, the record subsided and stopped. The lights turned off, but you could see three shadows walk onto the stage from one side, pushing away Zidane and them to the opposite side. One of the three figures snapped their figures and the lights turned on again, showing Garnet, Freija, and Eiko. They, too, were wearing matching outfits, but they were different from the other groups. Music started to play and Garnet took a step forward, shooting a look at the dazed others.  
  
"Garnet Alexandros...with my girl, Freija...Eiko C and Final Fantasy." Garnet sang slowly, and music started to play. The guys look at the girls furiously for taking the stage, but they only looked at them and winked before beginning to sing.  
  
"Question: Tell me, what you think about me I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings, only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely, when it's all over please get up and leave." Eiko sang.  
  
"Question: Tell me how you feel about this, try to control me boy you get dismissed. I pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills, always 50/50 in relationships," This time Freija sang. They all looked great in their glittery outfits and the music blared throught the whole place.  
  
"The shoes on my feet," The three sang together.  
  
"I've bought it," The background voices sang.  
  
"The clothes I'm wearing."  
  
"I've bought it."  
  
"The rock I'm rockin', 'Cause I depend on me, if I want it--" They were cut off by the guys, who finally brought up the courage to intterupt them. Each group were on opposite sides of the stage, glaring at eachother. The boy's turned to face the audience.  
  
"You know the party's here, sing along and have no fear... FF9 is here to make you people scream." As if on cue, the audience screamed at their beautiful voices.  
  
"Now is the time for us to reunite, come on party people, there's a party going on tonight..." The music quickly changed to match what they were singing. They ignored the girl's death glares and just grinned at them.  
  
"If I wanted the watch you're wearin'," The girls sang, the music quickly changing back to their song. The guys stopped at turned to look at the girls, who were facing the audience.  
  
"I'll buy it," the backup singers sang.  
  
"The house I live in."  
  
"I've bought it."  
  
"The car I'm driving."  
  
"I've bought it."  
  
"I depend on me."  
  
"I depend on me..." The girls sang, giving the guys a run for their money.  
  
"All the women who are independent, throw your hands up at me," They sang, holding their microphones in one hand, their free hand up in the air. Hands shot up in the audience, swaying back and forth.  
  
"All the honeys who makin' money, throw your hands up at me."  
  
"All the mommas who profit dollas, throw your hands up at me."  
  
"All the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me." Before they could go on, the music changed back to the guy's song as they started to sing.  
  
"Tonight is the night, everything's gonna be all right...Just get up, feel the flow, and here we go..." Zidane sang.  
  
"Here we go, one more time, everybody's feelin' fine, here we go no- ow..." They guys all sang together.  
  
"Yes, yes here we go, FF9 has got the flow!" They stopped as the girls sang louder, and the music changed.  
  
"Girl I didn't know you could get down like that, Squaresoft, how your Angels get down like that. Girl I didn't know you could get down like that, Squaresoft, how your Angels get down like that," they sang, dancing the whole way.  
  
"Let's sing it one more time, everybody's feeling fine. We've got the skills to keep this party pumping baby, keep dancing all night long until the break of dawn. Come on party people, there's a party going on tonight," the boys sang, interrupting the girls sooner than before, the music changing. But right after the music changed, it just changed right back.  
  
"Tell me how you feel about this, who would I want if I would wanna live. I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get, Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent. Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought, braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front. If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt, depend on noone else to give you what you want," The girls sang, but the boys started to sing again, and once again the music changed.  
  
"Tonight is the night, everything's gonna be all right...Just get up, feel the flow, and here we go...Here we go one more time, everybody's--" They were cut off mid-line as the girls sang and the music changed.  
  
"The shoes on my feet," They could only get out those 5 words before the guys started singing again, the music changing.  
  
"Here we go no-ow..." The guys sang but the girls started singing again. Soon, they could only get out one word before the next group started singing. The music changer went on a frenzy to keep up with them and soon a large explosion could be heard backstage. The two groups stopped, and the audience fell silent.  
  
*BACKSTAGE*  
  
"Dammit! The c.d player has blown up! Guess we have to go buy a new one..." The owner of the concert hall yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
*ON STAGE*  
  
The two groups gave sheepish grins and quickly walked off stage. The crowd still cheered, but was nervous about the explosion.  
  
"Eheh, they were great though, am I right?" The imp asked nervously as it rushed on stage. They audience stayed silent. "Yeah...anyways, now it is your turn to vote who is going to come back for an encore performance! So, cast your votes now! Let's recapp...Final Fantasy 8, performing, Pretty Fly, (For a White Guy) By The OffSpring!" A screen came down, showing a picture of them on stage, and then another one of Zell being carried off by the fans.  
  
"Final Fantasy 7, performing Material Girl, by Madonna!" A picture of them performing showed on the screen, and then another one of Cloud pigging out on porkrinds.  
  
"Final Fantasy 10, performing In the Jungle, by Hyne knows who." A picture showed the group in a half circle around the sleeping Tidus, swaying back and forth, and then another one of Tidus throwing his shirt off into the quiet audience.  
  
"Final Fantasy 6, performing The Three's Company theme song!" Shows a picture of Edgar, Celes, and Terra, Edgar in the middle, then showed a picture of Kefka and his hunched back imps, prancing around on stage.  
  
"And them Final Fantasy 9, performing Here We Go, by N*Sync, and Independent Women, by Destiny's Child!" Shows a picture of the boys performing, the girls giving them death glares, and then shows a picture of the girls performing, the boys with puddles of drool around them.  
  
"Okay, cast your vote! You can vote for FF8, FF7, FF10, FF6, or FF9 to come out for an encore presentation. Start your voting!" The imp rushed off stage as the audience quieted down and thought about who to vote for.  
  
*Read chapter 2 again to see who the mystery person is.  
  
Songs: Here We Go-N*Sync, Independent Women-Destiny's Child.  
  
A/N: All my wonderful reviews get to vote! Vote in your review for who to come out for an encore presentation! Oh, and the REALLY bad lyrics I was talking about were N*Sync's, not Destiny's Child. I hate N*Sync, so flame all you want, N*Sync lovers! *Holds up a shield* 


End file.
